


Replacing You

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst to Fluff, F/M, and babies, like lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Started with this Tumblr prompt: “There’s still no way to replace you.” - angsty with fluffy ending perchance? your ship of choice
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Aelin’s world had fallen apart. The first three days she hadn’t been able to leave the house without crying. The day after that she had managed to do some grocery shopping and had lasted until she grabbed those gods damned chips. With her face buried in her elbow Aelin groaned against the tears. She didn’t even like that flavour.

But he did.

That had been Rowan’s favourite and every week they’d buy a packet. Aelin couldn’t stand the smell so she’d banish him to the balcony and he’d take that packet out laughing, knowing nine times out ten Aelin would follow him out anyway.

Now it had been a full 24 hours since Aelin has cried. She hadn’t cried as she’d thrown Rowan’s things in boxes, hadn’t cried as she’d wash their sheets again to rid his scent from them, she didn’t cry when she took the photos down throughout the apartment. Even when those smiles and bright eyes had mocked her, Aelin had just unceremoniously dumped them in a box.

She had just taped up the last of Rowan’s boxes when there was a knock at the door. Leaving the tape on the kitchen counter Aelin went to open it.

As she swung it open Fenrys’ unusually timid face greeted her.

“Hey,” he said.

Aelin’s reply was quiet. “Hey.”

“You done?” Fenrys asked as he came through the door.

“Just did the last one,” Aelin indicated to the box by the kitchen counter.

Fenrys nodded and went to retrieve it. When he left the apartment Aelin brought the rest of the boxes into the living area and then sat on the couch, the boxes behind her so she didn’t have to look at them. Fenrys came in and out, taking the boxes to his car. Aelin counted each one, and it was when the last went out that she noticed her hands were shaking.

“Anything else?” Fenrys asked.

Aelin shook her head and stood, willing her hands to stop shaking as went to where Fenrys stood. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket.

“Ace, he’s really sorry,” Fenrys muttered holding out the keys that had belonged to Rowan. Hot pink so he wouldn’t lose them.

“I don’t care.”

It was a lie. They both knew it, especially when a sob fell from Aelin’s lips followed by the tears from her eyes. Fenrys just pulled Aelin to his chest and held her.

~~~

Aelin laughed as she took the take-out bag from Luca, his joke was awful but he was trying.

“I think Emrys snuck in a few extra rolls for, but don’t tell Malakai,” Luca loudly whispered across the counter. Then he paused, the corner of his mouth quirking up nervously. “So. There’s an open air cinema next Friday, would you want to go with me?” Luca asked, a slight flush had creeping to his cheeks.

At his question Aelin’s heart faltered for a second. Luca wasn’t to first to ask her out in the 18 months that Rowan had been gone, and it certainly wouldn’t be the first she had said yes to. Not that she planned to say yes to him. Luca was a good kid, but that was the problem, to Aelin he was just a kid. Even though he couldn’t be more than a year or so younger than her.

Maybe it was this place, where she and Rowan had got dinner every Friday night and then took it home to watch a movie while they ate. Aelin had stopped that ritual but still frequented Emrys’ restaurant.

“Luca, thanks but…” Aelin started, then the door behind her opened.

Luca looked up to the next customer and quickly adverted his eyes, first from whomever it was and then from Aelin.

“No, don’t worry. Forget I asked,” he said then Luca dashed to the back.

Aelin’s brow furrowed at Luca’s strange behaviour. Especially that he would run off before taking the new customers order. When she turned around she saw why.

Rowan Whitethorn stood behind her, his silver hair soaked with rain. Aelin didn’t know what to do, and it seemed neither did Rowan.

“Hi,” he said, breaking the silence.

Aelin didn’t answer. She just shook her head, walked past him, grabbed her umbrella from the bucket by the door, and left.

She didn’t stop as she heard Rowan call after her. She ignored him, trudging through the rain to her apartment that was only a block away.

“Aelin, hey,” Rowan had run in front of her, now blocking the path home.

“What?” Aelin barked at him.

“I just,” Rowan looked miserable as a wet puppy. “I don’t know. I just wanted to say hello I guess.”

“You’ve said it, now I’m going home,” Aelin bit out as she went to move past Rowan. But he blocked her once again.

“I - can’t we just,” Rowan stammered. “Can I just talk to you for a moment.”

“Talk?” Aelin said incredulously. “Now you want to talk? You certainly didn’t want to talk when you went for that job I begged you not to go for. Or when you got it and I found out from Elide that you were taking it. Elide, Rowan. Elide. That was like third hand information.”

Rowan looked ashamed. Aelin relished in it.

“I’m going home,” she said and Rowan let her by and made no move to stop her again. Aelin made it a few metres before she turned back. Rowan hadn’t moved. He just let the rain beat down on him. Aelin looked to the skies and let out a heavy sigh before she walked back to him.

“Fine. But if I ask you to go, you go. And this,” Aelin pointed to her dinner, “this is mine.”

Relief flooded over Rowan’s feature and he nodded. Aelin offered him the umbrella and he held it over the both of them.

They didn’t speak again until they were in the elevator.

“Why are you wandering about in the rain with no protection?” Aelin asked.

“My truck broke down. I saw I wasn’t too far from Emrys’ so I thought I’d grab something to eat while I wait for Fenrys,” Rowan explained.

The elevator doors opened.

“What are you doing in town?” Aelin asked as they came to her door. She fumbled around in her bag for her keys.

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you,” Rowan said. “I’m back.”

Aelin dropped her keys, the hot pinks keys hit the floor with a jingling thump. Aelin was too shocked to move so Rowan bent down to get them.

“Not too easy to lose are they?” Rowan said, indicating to the keys. He was no doubt trying to lighten the situation, Aelin ignored him. She just took the keys back and opened the door.

Once inside she dropped the food on the kitchen counter then went to the linen closet for a towel.

“Wait here,” she said then disappeared into her room. She cane back out with a pair of sweat pants and a tshirt in her arms which she practically threw at Rowan.

Rowan caught them and eyed them skeptically.

“Oh please, they’re Aedion’s,” Aelin said from the kitchen as she pulled out a fork.

Rowan didn’t say anything else as he went to the bathroom. The door clicking shut was the only sound in the whole apartment.

Aelin let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. Rowan was back. What did that mean? Was it only for a visit? The contract had been for 5 years, and it obviously hadn’t been that long. So obviously for a visit.

Aelin started on her pasta when Rowan came out of the bathroom, still drying his hair. The shirt he wore was slightly too small and rose up indecently high with his arms over his head like that. Aelin shifted her attention back to her pasta, spearing a piece of bacon onto her fork.

Rowan came to stand in front of her, the counter between them. “Are you sure these are Aedion’s? They seem a little small.”

“Afraid I’ve replaced you?” Aelin asked before taking another mouthful.

Rowan once again looked crestfallen. “Aelin. I’m sorry. Really, I am.”

Aelin didn’t look up.

“When I said I’m back, I mean I’m back for good. I quit. Maeve wanted to kill me, but I quit. I gave up everything,” Rowan reached across and gently lifted Aelin’s chin so he could look into her eyes. “In Doranelle I couldn’t think of anything but you. You were right about Maeve. She only offered me the job so I would have to prove my loyalty, to her or you. I chose wrong. I hated myself for what I had done to you, it was stupid and I still hate myself. I gave up everything to come back to you. But you say the word and I’ll leave.”

Aelin pushed Rowan’s hand away.

“You really hurt me.”

“I know I did, Fireheart. I know.” Rowan took a step towards her and reached out as if he would touch her. But then he thought better if it. “I’ll go. I’m staying with Fenrys if you want to talk. Only if you want.”

Rowan turned and walked towards the door out of the apartment. Aelin watched him, watched as he reached for the door handle.

“There’s still no way to replace you.” Aelin had said it so quietly she was surprised Rowan had heard it, but he had frozen by the door. “And the truth is, I don’t want to.”

Rowan turned now, and watched as Aelin slowly walked towards him. His throat bobbed as he swallowed. Aelin was close enough that she could feel the heat from his body.

She reached up to touch his cheek. Rowan lent into it, eyes closed.

“Gods, I’ve missed you,” Aelin whispered.

Then she was kissing him. She hadn’t been able to help herself. It took a moment for Rowan to realise, but when he did his lips were soft a compliant, allowing Aelin to take everything she needed from this kiss.

“I know this doesn’t fix anything,” Rowan whispered as he rested his forehead against Aelin’s. “Not by a long shot.”

Aelin nodded. “But it’s a start.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Aelin had found out something that had altered her entire world. She’d been feeling off for a week or so, so she’d booked in to see Yrene who promptly sent Aelin off for a blood test. A few days later Aelin sat in Yrene’s examination room to get results.

_“Ok, let’s see,” Yrene had said as she brought up Aelin’s results on the computer screen. “Oh.”_

_“‘Oh’ what? Is it serious?” Aelin had asked, feeling her panic rise._

_“Well, yes. It is but don’t panic. You’re pregnant.”_

At those two words Aelin had burst into tears. And she felt like she hadn’t stopped crying since. It was like the confirmation had kicked her hormones into gear and thrown her into a sea of emotional turmoil.

It had been 37 minutes since Aelin had last cried. She had seen a cute puppy video and instantly burst into tears. Luckily Aelin had been able to compose herself before Lysandra breezed through the door with a bright hello and her 6 month old son on her hip.

Aelin was currently bouncing said 6 month old on her knee. Rueben giggled and cooed at the antics of his Aunt and it was one of the most beautiful sounds she’d even heard. Aelin felt her throat tighten

“Are you alright?” Lysandra asked. “Are you crying?”

“No,” Aelin tried to say but it came out more of a broken croak.

“Aelin, what’s wrong?” Lysandra sidled closer.

“He’s just so beautiful, Lys,” Aelin couldn’t control the emotion in her voice. “I mean. Just look at him.”

Lysandra looked thoroughly confused. “Yeah I know. But Rueben has been here for 6 months and you haven’t reacted this way before. You didn’t even cry the first time you saw him.”

Aelin shrugged. Lysandra was quiet for a moment then she gasped.

“You’re not - ” Lysandra had a hand over her mouth. “Ae, are you pregnant?”

Aelin nodded and Lysandra squealed, which made Rueben cry.

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetie,” Lysandra said taking her son into her arms and shushing him gently. “Why didn’t you tell me? Does Rowan know?”

Aelin shook her head, wiping away the tears that would just not stop falling. “Only Yrene knows, she did the test. I didn’t tell you because I wanted to tell Rowan first but he’s got that big case at work and I’ve been falling asleep before he gets home and he’s been leaving so early.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lysandra said rubbing Aelin’s shoulder.

“I have a little present for him and everything,” Aelin said, her tears drying up. She got up a disappeared into the bedroom. When Aelin came back out she was holding a little box. As she sat back down she opened it to show Lysandra what was inside.

Lysandra let out a long and drawn out ‘aw’ with a laugh mixed in. Inside the box were a pair of knitted baby booties.

“They’re so tiny,” Lysandra cooed.

“Ugh I know. I cried when I bought them,” Aelin explained.

“Those hormones are really kicking your ass aren’t they?” Lysandra said sympathetically.

Aelin let out a huff of a laugh and put the lid back on the box. “It’s been something, I’ll just say that.”

At that moment the door handle jangled and then Rowan and Aedion were walking in, returned from their session from the gym. Lysandra locked eyes with Aelin, her eyebrows high her mouth set in a conspirators smile.

“I got this,” Lysandra whispered.

She stood up, a little awkwardly while still holding Rueben but then she was grabbing the nappy bag. “Hey boys. Sorry to break up the party but we gotta go.”

“I thought we were staying for lunch,” Aedion all but whined.

“I forgot nappies,” Lysandra said starting to pull Aedion towards the door.

“But I packed like four in there this morning,” Aedion said with a confused expression.

“Used them all,” Lysandra pushed Aedion closer to the door. “Bye, love you guys.”

Then the apartment was silent.

“Well, that was weird,” Rowan said.

Aelin let out a breathy laugh. Then she patted the couch next to her.

“Come sit with me.”

Rowan came over, a small smile on his face. When he sat down he threw his arm around Aelin’s shoulder pulling her to him. Then he kissed the top of her head.

“This is nice, I’m glad they’ve left actually. I’ve missed you. I’m sorry I’ve been working so much.” Rowan was stroking Aelin’s hair as he spoke.

Aelin hummed contentedly. She looked around their apartment. It had been just over 2 years since Rowan had chased after her into the rain. It hadn’t been an easy road back to this point. But Rowan had dedicated himself entirely to her and their relationship. Slowly the trust was rebuilt, the photos went back up and eventually Rowan had moved back in.

Aelin eyes caught on a photo of them. It was the most recent. A candid shot of them, where they had been blissfully unaware of the photographer just wholly absorbed in each other.

Aelin felt another damn tear slip from her eye. She discreetly wiped it away before Rowan could notice.

“What’s this?” Rowan said as he leaned forward to grab the little box on the table.

Aelin didn’t stop him. “That’s for you actually.”

Rowan undraped his arm from around Aelin so he could open the lid on the box. Aelin’s heart was pounding, she was sure if Rowan listened close enough he’d be able to hear it too.

Rowan jiggled the box a little to loosen the lid and then pulled it off. When he saw what was inside his entire body froze.

Aelin sat there waiting and when Rowan turned to her she could see tears building in his eyes.

“A baby?” He asked quietly.

Aelin nodded, her own eyes filling with tears. A soft sob escaped Rowan’s lips then he gently took Aelin’s face in his hands.

Then he was kissing her, softly, passionately. Both their cheeks wet with tears. Then Rowan leaned his forehead against Aelin’s.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Rowan whispered.

Aelin couldn’t speak so she just kissed Rowan again. And again. Until they were both breathless and laughing from pure and utter happiness at what their future held.


	3. Chapter 3

According to Yrene Aelin had a week left before her due date. So she had ignored the niggles and other sensations she’s was feeling and ruled them down to braxton hicks.

She was currently in the baby’s room, hanging up clothes, decorating, testing the rocking chair. Just general, non strenuous nesting activities. Aelin smoothed the body suit she had just folded when a pain took over her body. It was bad enough that it took Aelin’s breath away.

It passed and Aelin stood there catching her breath, gripping the dresser. It was about a minute before Aelin moved. Brushing it off as a another false contraction Aelin went back to folding the tiny clothes.

Then 15 minutes there was another. 10 minutes after that another one. It was then Aelin pulled out her phone and started to time them. Aelin tried to stay calm. Everything she had been told and read said labour was actually quite a slow process. But she’d also been told everyone was different.

Aelin groaned as another contraction took over her body. It was painful enough that it brought tears to her eyes. She glanced at the timer. 8 minutes.

She tried to stop the shaking in her as she reached for her phone and dialled Rowan’s number.

~~~~~

Rowan was an absolute gun in court. Fenrys was impressed as he sat in his seat at the prosecutors counsel table. If this dirtbag didn’t go to jail, something was most definitely rigged.

Something flashed in the corner of Fenrys’ eye making him look down at the table. Rowan’s phone was lit up with a photo of Aelin, smiling with hands cradling her stomach, and Fireheart at the top of the screen. Aelin was calling.

Fenrys watching it ring out. Holding his breath. Rowan was in his closing arguments, he’d be able to answer soon.

A minute passed, then two. Then the screen lit up again. Fenrys shifted in his seat.

The screen went black again. When the screen lit up almost immediately Fenrys grabbed it and quietly moved to the back of the courtroom.

“Aelin?” Fenrys asked, but Aelin spoke right over the top of him.

“I think the baby is coming!” There was a desperate urgency to her voice.

“Whoa, slow down. Are you sure?”

“Fen?” Aelin asked breathlessly. “Where’s Rowan?”

“He’s giving his closing arguments,” Fenrys explained.

A muffled groan sounded on the other end of the phone. Fenrys felt his face pale.

“Is anyone coming? Do you need an ambulance?”

“No, no,” Aelin panted. “Elide should be here any second. Just please tell Rowan to hurry the hell up.”

Aelin hung up. Fenrys just ran his hand over his face.

Fenrys paced as Rowan closed his argument and the judge called a recess to deliberate. Before anyone else could move he bolted to where Rowan was packing his papers into his briefcase.

“Why’d you - “ Rowan started, but Fenrys slammed the phone into Rowan’s hand.

“You need to get to the hospital, man.”

Rowan froze. “What?”

“Aelin’s having the baby,” Fenrys couldn’t help his small smile.

Rowan’s eyes went wide. Then he was gone.

~~~~~

Those first cries were the most beautiful thing Aelin had ever heard. The time between hearing them and having her newborn daughter passed to her chest seemed like an eternity. The baby still wailed and tears streamed down Aelin’s cheeks. She looked to her side to see Rowan.

He was unashamedly crying as he looked between Aelin and their daughter. Like he couldn’t decide who to look at.

“You’re amazing, Fireheart,” he whispered then kissed Aelin’s forehead.

Aelin looked back down at the baby in her arms. The crying wavered, then quieted as her eyes began to focus on who held her.

“Oh, hi,” Aelin said.

Any other words were beyond her as blue eyes looked up at her. So she just held her daughter tighter as Rowan held them both.

All the trials and tears had led to this moment. And as Aelin held and was held by her two loves she realised she’d gladly go through it a hundred times more if it led to this blissful, perfect moment.


End file.
